Hidden Genius
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Naruto is a five year old boy who's hated for something he didn't actually do. He holds one of the most powerful demons inside him and for that he's hated by the village, well most of the village. Naruto has people who care about him and want to help but are unable to help properly so they help him in secret.
1. Life Is Hard

**Hidden Genius Part 1 Life Is Hard**

Summary: Naruto is a five-year-old boy who's hated for something he didn't actually do. He holds one of the most powerful demons inside him and for that, he's hated by the village, well most of the village. Naruto has people who care about him and want to help but are unable to help properly so they help him in secret.

A/N: This is an AU story it won't really follow the Canon the pairing is NaruIno if you don't like that pairing then doesn't read the story. There will be multiple changes to the story. Naruto will be a lot different then he is in Canon most differently is (NO ORANGE JUMPSUITS) He will also be smarter he will still eat Ramen but it's not his world as in most fanfiction's well on with the story

Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's

Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

A blond haired five-year-old boy with whiskers on his face wearing a white t-shirt with a swirl on the front and blue shorts is walking through Konoha he's pretty sad he has no friends at all his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Every time he sees kids his own age they either run away from him or attack him it's really sad he has no idea why they attack him or why they run away it just makes him sad it's always been like this.

That's only the kids sometimes he's chased by adults and ninja's they always seem so angry to him and he doesn't know why they call him names like a demon and they beat him up he's never seen half of them before so how is he supposed to have hurt them.

Today he's on his way to the park maybe today it will be different if not he'll just sit in the tree and take a nap. Strange things have been happening to him lately he returns to his apartment and he finds bags of food, and sweets, sometimes toys to play with even some clothes and books he has no idea how they got there but he hardly cares although it is weird.

He arrives at the park and sees several kids but they look at him and some just leave whilst the other just glared at him but at least they don't attack him he sees two people he's not seen before two girls one has pink hair with a red ribbon around her head he thinks she's pretty then there's a blond girl she looks pretty also.

He smiles at them the pink haired one looks at him but doesn't smile but the blond girl does he then goes over to the climbing frame but as he goes start climbing it he's pulled away from the climbing frame and tossed to the floor three boys surround him they don't attack him but they glare at him.

Naruto looks at them "Why did you do that."

The one who pulled him off glares at him "This is ours get lost loser we don't want your kind here."

Naruto looks sad and starts to cry these boys are older than him he stands up and runs to the tree the bullies start laughing and continue playing the two girls watch in shock the Blond girl is angry she knows the boy but is scared of becoming friends with him in case she's picked on.

Naruto stops at the tree he looks up at the tree which he's stupidly called Mr. Tree (He's Five get over it) He quickly starts to climb the tree whilst the two girls watch him.

The blond haired girl watches Naruto and inwardly smiles Wow that's cool that's a big tree. A few hours later pink haired girl has left because her mom took her home her names Sakura Haruno and she's the blond haired girls best friend.

The blond haired girl is watching Naruto he seems to have fallen asleep in the tree which the blond girl thinks is funny but she also wonders how he's going to get down it's always harder getting down then it is going up a tree well she thinks it is. She's broken out of her thoughts when she hears her name and looks up and sees her mom "Hey mom."

A Blond haired woman smiles "How was the park Ino dear."

The girl now known as Ino smiles "It was OK Naruto turned up it was sad three boys were mean to him."

The women sighs "What did they do Ino."

Ino sighs "They pulled him off the climbing frame and pushed him to the floor then they told him that it was there's and he was a loser and it wasn't for his kind whatever that means."

The women sighs again Stupid little boys "What happened then Ino."

Ino points to the tree "He climbed the tree, look he's asleep I think."

The women looks up What's he doing up there that's too high what if he falls and breaks his neck "Well he can't stay up there if he's asleep he'd fall" Luckily that damn fox who's turned Naruto into a frightened little boy will heal him.

Ino nods "So what do we do mom."

Izumi smiles "Hold on I'll get your father, it's not as if he and Shikaku are talking about anything interesting."

Ino giggles at that and Izumi turns around "Inoichi get your butt over here."

A few meters away Inoichi and his friend Shikaku are talking until they here Izumi, Inoichi's wife Shikaku grins "Your wife's calling, your totally whipped."

Inoichi sighs "And you ain't."

Shikaku sighs "She's, troublesome."

Inoichi smirks "Everything's troublesome to you Shikaku."

Shikaku nods "Pretty much I'll see you later."

Inoichi nods and walks to his wife and daughter he sees Ino "Hey princess had fun at the park."

Ino smiles "Yes, daddy."

Inoichi smiles "Good" He then turns to Izumi "So what's up."

Izumi points up the tree "Naruto's asleep in the tree get him down before he breaks his neck."

Inoichi sighs "Chased up the tree again has he."

Ino answers "Three boys picked on him so he climbed it."

Inoichi nods "I see hold on I'll get him down."

Inoichi jumps up the tree and picks up Naruto "He's so light, doesn't he eat we leave food wait he's five he can't cook, maybe he's scared it's poisoned wouldn't put it past some of these villagers to trick him with food just to poison him."

He jumps out of the tree and brings him over to Izumi and Ino and sits him on a bench then turns to Izumi and motions her over She walks over "What's wrong."

Inoichi sighs "He's as light as a feather."

Izumi looks at Naruto "But we supply him with food."

Inoichi nods "True but you know how the villagers are he probably thinks it's poisoned or something."

Izumi sighs "We need to get custody of him."

Inoichi nods "I know I've tried Hokage-Sama says yes the council says no my hands are tied."

Izumi looks again at Naruto's sleeping form "But if he doesn't eat he could die and you know what would happen then."

Inoichi nods "I know but what can we do it's not the first time I've tried I know the Hokage cares for Naruto it's those elders there scheming I just don't know what their game is."

Izumi sighs "We should just introduce ourselves to him get him to trust us."

Inoichi sighs "I wish we could but we can't Hokage-Sama allows us to buy him stuff but that's the only thing we can do I'm afraid although I might have an idea Hokage-Sama cares for him and he might be able to get him to eat the food "I'll talk to him you take Ino home I'll take Naruto home then I'll speak to the Hokage."

Izumi scoffs "Fine you do that" She turns to Ino "Come along Ino."

Ino stands up "Bye Daddy."

Inoichi smiles Bye Princess."

Inoichi then looks around luckily nobodies around so he casts a Genjutsu over Naruto then picks him up and takes him home it doesn't take him long he opens the apartment door he has a spare key that the Hokage gave him and walks into the apartment he looks around "This place is disgusting surely the Hokage can get a better place for him."

He looks around he opens the cupboard and sees the food has been put away but not been touched he also sees packets of Ramen in the bin and sighs "He eats Ramen well that's not good enough."

He carries Naruto into his bedroom and sees the bed it's slanted seems the leg has snapped he sits him on the floor and looks at the legs They haven't snapped they've been cut with a saw damn villagers, He then touches the mattress and sees springs almost coming through the mattress "He sleeps on that thing I'm surprised his back isn't killing him well I'll get him a new bed."

He goes over to Naruto and takes his sandals off and puts him into bed and shakes his head "Oh Minato, Kushina your sons having a hard time I wish we could do more."

He looks around and sees the clothes are on a shelf he sighs "He needs some draws to put them in."

He then leaves the room and leaves the apartment and makes his way to the Hokage tower he walks to the Hokage's secretary "Can I speak to the Hokage."

The secretary nods "Of course he's free, go right in."

Inoichi nods "Thank you."

He knocks on the door and hears an "Enter" So he does just that. Inside Hiruzen's smoking his pipe whilst doing paperwork when he looks up and sees Inoichi "Ah Inoichi what can I do for you we didn't have a meeting booked did we."

Inoichi shakes his head "No Hokage-Sama this is about Naruto."

Hiruzen nods "I see please take a seat."

Inoichi does as asked and then starts "OK for starters Izumi really wants Naruto to live with us and I know you can't do anything but I have to ask for her sake but earlier today Ino was at the park and Naruto turned up from what Ino said he was about to climb the climbing frame when he was forcibly pulled off the swing."

Hiruzen sighs "I see go on."

Inoichi nods "Ino said they had words with Naruto three boys called him names and he climbed a tree a very high tree I might add I brought him down and this is what shocked me he was as light as a feather we buy him food but all he seems to eat is Ramen cups but I think I might know why."

Hiruzen nods "Your thinking that he thinks the food's poisoned so he won't eat it."

Inoichi nods "Yes, That's my opinion then there was his bed it's slanted literally two of the legs have snapped they were beside the bed he's wedged bricks to keep the bed up but it's still slanted I checked the legs and they hadn't snapped they well sawed off."

Inoichi rubs his chin "Then the mattress the springs are almost coming through and it's rock hard I'm thinking of buying him a bed and some draws for his clothes he has them all on one shelf wait he didn't even have a washing machine how does he wash his clothes."

Hiruzen "Nods "I see yes buy the bed and draws also a washing machine but bring them here it might go down better if I deliver them to him and I'll speak to him about the food."

Inoichi nods "Hai, Hokage-Sama, I'll do that, I won't tell Izumi, or she will march over there and pull him out of that apartment and will bring him to our house and not care about what you say I'm barely keeping her from doing it now she hates seeing how the village treats Naruto she feels she is betraying Kushina by doing nothing and I kind of feel the same with Minato."

Hiruzen sighs "I know Inoichi, I feel the same way you do I'll do all I can you have my word I know how stubborn Izumi is."

Inoichi smirks "I know I don't want to quote Shikaku but sometimes she can be troublesome."

Hiruzen chuckles "Yes, They sure can to tell you the truth my wife's the same she wants to take care of him also do you think he'll be as smart as his father."

Inoichi shrugs "Hard to say really."

Hiruzen nods "OK get those items to me as soon as you can and I'll visit him it's been a while actually."

Inoichi nods "I'll get them and be back in a few hours."

Hiruzen nods "Sounds good and I'm glad he has you and Izumi looking out for him."

Inoichi smiles "It's the least we can do Minato and Kushina were our friends we have to help their son as much as we can."

Hiruzen nods "Indeed."


	2. Uzumaki & Namikaze Legacy Begins

**Hidden Genius Part 2 Uzumaki & Namikaze Legacy Begins**

 **A/N: Here is part 2 seems people liked my first chapter. Well, hope I can keep going. This chapter will be a time skip from 5 until he's 8 and here's where Naruto changes if people are expecting the same dumb/dense/Orange Jumpsuit dressing Naruto then sorry not happening.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

' _ **Naruto Talking to Kurama**_ '

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

A lot of changes happened to Naruto over the years, he's now 8, years old, he still gets new stuff from his unknown friends as he likes to think them as, After his talk with Jiji he started making the food that he found in bags in his house.

Jiji's wife even taught Naruto how to read and write because nobody taught him before, That was years ago, now he wouldn't class himself as a complete Genius, but for an eight-year-old, he would be classed as one in other ways.

Jiji's wife gave him cookbooks, and he's actually a great cook now, even Jiji lets him cook for him and his wife. They both admitted he was a great cook for someone his age, Jiji's wife even said he was a better cook then herself.

Naruto started his training when he turned six, Jiji, bought him for his sixth birthday, a scroll, full of Jutsu's of all five affinities for Wind it was **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** a dangerous move but it was easy for Naruto to learn it.

For Fire he learned **Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** For Water He Learned **Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu (Water Release Great Waterfall Technique)** For Lightning **Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)** For Earth **Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet.)**

Of course first, he had to learn the basic Jutsu's which he learned under Jiji's watchful eyes they were, **Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** , **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique), Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique.)**

He also learned some Chakra Control exercises such as **Ki Nobori No Shugyō (Tree Climbing Technique)** , **Suimen Hokō No Gyō (Water Surface Walking Technique)** and **Gake Nobori No Gyō (Cliff Climbing Technique.)**

Surprisingly the only basic Jutsu he had problems with was **Bunshin No Jutsu (Clone Technique)** , whenever Naruto tried the Jutsu the clone would come out sickly, to sort this out Hiruzen allowed Naruto to learn a Jutsu called **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique.)**

This was a Kinjutsu, but Naruto, learned it within two hours, this was a surprise for Hiruzen. In Hiruzen's eyes Naruto, really was a genius in many ways, at first Hiruzen, was shocked, until he remembers just who his parents were then he just brushed it off as normal.

The **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** had special abilities, where when your clones are dispelled

you gain all the knowledge it learned it was a great technique and very useful for training.

Naruto did get other gifts although he had no idea who they were from although Hiruzen knew, He knew The Yamanaka's, gave him gifts every year. The gifts were clothes on his sixth birthday Black ANBU pants and a mesh shirt with a navy blue short sleeved t-shirt with a Konoha Symbol on the Front and a Swirl, on the back.

Naruto also got Chakra weights, from another mysterious person yet again not unknown to Hiruzen, these were from none other than Naruto's father's student the masked ninja Kakashi Hatake. Hiruzen had to teach Naruto, how to use them, which of course Naruto learned quickly.

Naruto was still hated by the village, but he's not attacked anymore, for two reason's, one they just couldn't catch him as he was extremely fast and cunning, Or the other reason was because he always received anonymous notes from someone.

I digress, so Naruto turned eight a few weeks ago and has been at the academy for a few weeks now. When he got there he saw many kids from clans, he's read up on each clan so he knows what to look out for and what they're capable of.

Like for instance, The Blond Girl is from the Yamanaka Clan, he's seen her often over the years Ino Yamanaka's clan are mind walkers as some people call them a very dangerous yet cool skill.

Then there is the boy from the Nara Clan, Shikamaru Nara, a clan of geniuses there the only limitation is their laziness.

Then there is the boy from the Akimichi Clan, Choji Akimichi, a quite rotund child but call him fat and you'll be visiting the Hospital.

There were many other clan children such as Kiba Inuzuka from the Inuzuka Clan a boy who uses dogs for Jutsu's in Naruto's opinion he's arrogant he admits he's strong but that's not everything.

Then there is Hinata Hyūga from the Hyūga Clan a clan that has a Doujutsu/Kekkai Genkai called the Byakugan. From Naruto's observations Hinata, is very shy, who blushes, a lot and unfortunately doesn't seem to have any confidence in her abilities.

Then there is Shino Aburame from the Aburame Clan a very strange clan who use bugs called Kikaichū they drain you of Chakra a nasty technique other than that little is known about them.

And Lastly the Uchiha boy, Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha Clan, a clan that has the Sharingan another Doujutsu/Kekkai Genkai that allows the users to copy Jutsu's.

In Naruto's opinion The Uchiha Clan are nothing but thieves, then there's their arrogance and their superiority complex, and from what he's seen Sasuke since he joined the academy is the most arrogant person he knows, it doesn't help that the village treats him like a prince, it's rather pathetic Naruto thinks.

There are non-clan kids also, technically he's from a clan well two actually Hiruzen told him he's the last of the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan not that anyone can know yet, Naruto also knows about his tenant surprisingly he was calm, yes, at first he was extremely angry, with his father until he realised his father had no choice.

It made Naruto kind of sympathetic, to the villagers his tenant killed hundreds maybe thousands of people his own parents included, but, it doesn't give them the right to attack him when he's not even the demon they think he is.

There is also, clanless kids but none of them really are of interest apart from one girl who has pink hair, her names Sakura Haruno, Naruto thinks she's very pretty he's seen her over the years along with the girl Ino.

Whenever Naruto saw her she was quiet but now she's very loud, she also seems to be a fangirl, which for Naruto is a problem because being a fangirl takes you away from being a Kunoichi and if you ignore your training you'll die or worse and that's a liability that nobody wants.

Naruto also notices that Ino is also pretty she always smiles at him he always smiles back but wonders why she smiles at him. Some of the things his clones have read in books are to read the body language of people, it's a great thing to do it helps to know if people are lying and many other things.

Naruto has noticed that the teachers ignore him he sees the looks some teachers give him and at first it made him sad, now it's just frustrating there obviously blinded by their anger to see clearly, and it's not his place to set them straight not that he hasn't thought about it on several occasions.

One thing Naruto has noticed is the Uchiha, Sasuke doesn't seem to like him, not that Naruto even cares, the feelings mutual, Sasuke seems to get angry when Naruto does something right or better than him like because he's an Uchiha everyone else has to be weaker than him.

The first time it was annoying it was like he was throwing a tantrum like a baby because he did better than him Because he got a perfect score on throwing Kunai and he didn't. It gets rather annoying after the 10th time of Sasuke saying he's cheating like you could cheat at throwing Kunai at a target.

Naruto has also noticed that Sasuke, has a large fan base of girls, girls who spend more time trying to ask the Teme out than focusing on their careers. What's the point of them even joining the academy if there going to waste their time chasing after a guy who shows them nothing but contempt?

He obviously has a goal of an avenger not that Naruto knows against whom but it's obvious to anyone to see. Naruto has been challenged several times by Sasuke, every match ending in a draw, in Ninjutsu, whatever Sasuke does Naruto cancels his move out. In Taijutsu Sasuke's at the moment stronger but not by much and Naruto's faster overall there pretty much even.

Of course, when the match is called a draw, Sasuke is always breathing heavily and Naruto's just fine but that's because of his large Stamina. He's also apart from the other academy students, because whereas there having a great childhood having friends or in the case of Sasuke, brooding.

Naruto trains all the time, his own clones trains when he's at the academy either sparing or reading books or scrolls or improving his abysmal Chakra Control, not that he hasn't mastered the three Chakra exercises he's been given already giving him an edge over the other students.

Naruto's life is still sad, in a way he still has no friends his own age he does have friends though, like Jiji and The Ichiraku's, Ayame is like a big sister to him, when they first met when he was five and a half, she cuddled him like a teddy bear, saying he was so cute not wanting to let him go.

Naruto loves her as a sister figure and she cares about him always asking him how his training's coming along or how's the academy.

Naruto does wish he has friends some of the clan kids seem pretty cool but because of his early childhood, he doesn't want to waste his time if there just going to be mean to him like the kids used to.

Naruto's now sitting down at lunchtime with his self-made Bento, he's eating that whilst reading a scroll on a new Jutsu called **Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release Gale Palm.)**

He read in a book that Konoha is not known for wind users with most coming from Suna but there is one in Konoha which is Jiji's son Asuma Sarutobi, now he's read about Chakra paper so he wants to check what his affinity is.

He's looking over the scroll when he sees two shadows stood next to him he looks up to see Shikamaru Nara and his friend Choji Akimichi "Can I help you two with something."

Choji grins "Hey, Naruto what you up to."

Naruto smiles "Eating a Bento I made and reading a scroll on a new Jutsu, I'm going to learn."

Shikamaru nods "May we join you the rest of the kids are troublesome."

Naruto nods "Oh, OK sure."

Shikamaru and Choji sit down and Choji smiles "Wow that smells good a strong smell what's in it."

Naruto smiles "Rice, Some Chicken with curry sauce on it and some pickled vegetables."

Choji smiles "Wow, that's cool so you can cook that's cool."

Naruto nods "Yes, I got taught to cook, now I cook all the time."

Choji grins "That's cool, maybe you can make me one someday."

Naruto nods "Sure if you want I can do that but first I have to ask, why exactly are you here it's not as if I'm well-liked in the village, I don't exactly have any friends my age."

Shikamaru sighs "To be honest Naruto neither of us hates you we think your pretty cool you annoy Sasuke and that's always a laugh so how about it do you want to be friends with us two."

Naruto is shocked _They want to be my friends, wow, this is new_ "Sure, why not."

Choji grins "Cool, so can you cook me what you had today for me tomorrow."

Naruto grins "Yea, sure but doesn't your mom prepare food for you."

Shikamaru grins "Oh, she does but he's always hungry afterward."

The three of them chuckle at that and continue talking Naruto tells them about the Jutsu he's looking at and they seem to find that interesting.

Whilst this is going on Hiruzen's looking through his Crystal ball and is happy that Naruto's finally made some friends in the Nara and Akimichi boys. "I'm glad you've made some friends my boy you will need them in the future, Oh and that Bento seems tasty maybe I can get him to make me one."

After lunch is over Naruto puts his Bento in a sealing scroll along with the Jutsu scroll both shocking and amazing both Shikamaru and giving Choji idea of sealing FOOD. The three of them walk back to class not knowing that a blond Kunoichi called Ino was also happy he made some friends even if it was the lazy Nara and the always eating Choji. She could smell his Bento and looks at her lunch she almost wept because hers was so boring.

When they returned to class the three new friends Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all sat next to each other with Choji sitting in the middle and Naruto on the left and Shikamaru on the right whilst Choji handed out chips to the both of them.

When Shikamaru fell asleep Naruto decided to draw on his face the word Troublesome, Naruto, Choji, Kiba who saw what happened and Ino all chuckled at what Naruto did. All in all, it was quite a good day for Naruto.

At the end of the day when Shikamaru woke up, he noticed people chuckling at him and was curious as to why, but not that curious. Choji said goodbye to his new friend Naruto along with Shikamaru and after that, they walked off.

When Naruto turned around he saw Ino by herself she smiled at him again "That was pretty cool Naruto, the lazy bum shouldn't fall asleep in class."

Naruto nods "Yea, I wonder what his parents will think."

She giggles "They will probably laugh, well his mom will his dad will probably just say Troublesome."

Naruto nods _Why is she talking to me not that I mind_ "Do you think that was his first word."

Ino giggles "Probably, well I have to go see you tomorrow Naruto."

Ino runs off leaving a puzzled Naruto he shrugs "OK, That was weird oh well might as well go home then dispel my clones don't want to pass out again once is enough although I don't know how I woke up in my bed and how I even got that comfy bed well whoever got me the bed thanks."

He then **Shunshin's** away back to his apartment. To see what he's learned and to continue to read the new Jutsu.

He needs to buy some Chakra paper to find out his affinity, plus buy some more sealing scrolls and more ingredients for Choji's Bento. All the while happy that he's finally made some friends. As for the discussion with Ino, that's still a conundrum he'll have to figure out.


	3. Bonding And Team Placements

**Hidden Genius Part 3 Bonding And Team Placements**

 **A/N: Hello everyone seems people are liking this story so without further ado here is chapter 3 there will be another timeskip to the Genin exams, There haven't been any real NaruIno interactions apart from the slight one in chapter 2 but there will in this chapter as well as new friendship's being made but as the Title says its Team placements and there will be changes so stayed tuned and enjoy.**

 **P.S Ino is a bit OOC but that's OK it's fangirl Ino just on someone else lol**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a four years Naruto is now 12 years old Naruto now has a small group of friends now Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino they all hang around with each other a lot in and out of the Academy Shikamaru and Choji's parents like Naruto there has been a few times where Naruto's been brought over for a BBQ between the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka.

Whilst there all the families are there and have a good laugh it's weird they all seem to like Naruto so he's like an extended family Mrs. Akimichi has even asked Naruto to make some food for everyone to try and they were all surprised at how well he could cook well Choji already knew after having second lunches made for him not that he's tells his mum that.

The Yamanaka's well they were happy when Ino told them that Naruto had made friends with Shikamaru and Choji and were also happy when Shikaku mentioned how good of a cook he was none of them but Ino knew he could cook.

Izumi during these parties noticed something cute and mentioned it to Yoshino and Chouki (Choji's Mum not her name but oh well) they all noticed that Ino would stare at Naruto a lot and blush a lot and they all knew what was happening Izumi's little Princess has a crush on Naruto.

They also noticed that Ino was shy when it came to Naruto they were shocked but they also thought it was sweet. Naruto was still to young to think of crushes and stuff not that he really had anyone to explain that sort of thing to him. Still, it's not as if he didn't notice her she would always smile at him which he always thought was cute he admitted she had a nice smile.

As well as Shikamaru and Choji he also did pranks with Kiba they had a lot of laughs Tsume thought he was quite amusing when he pranked the ANBU painting all their uniforms all pink she never laughed so much in her life Hana thought he was funny also.

Shino was the only friend who didn't hang around with Naruto after class The Aburame's are an enigma to most other people in Konoha still Naruto finds Shino interesting they spoke sometimes but he was the quietest of the bunch.

We now see Naruto and his little group of friends sitting down waiting for their chance to do the final part of Genin test. Sasuke was Rookie of the year Shikamaru knew it could have easily been Naruto but for some unknown reason he didn't show all his abilities, of course, he kept this thought to himself.

The five friends barely watched as Iruka gave Sasuke the Rookie Of The Year certificate. They were too busy talking about what they were going to do when they became Genin. Naruto watched Sasuke acting all smug Naruto scoffs _If Jiji didn't tell me not to show off all my skills in case the council found out I would have smoked your ass you Emo-Teme._

Iruka then starts talking about the last part of the genin test and he would call everyone individually with Naruto being last because of his surname being Uzumaki. Everyone took their tests and passed when the Uchiha went and came back all the girls minus Hinata acted like it was a surprise the five friends just rolled their eyes and then Naruto and Kiba took the piss and acted like girls and cheered for him then burst out laughing along with Shikamaru and Choji with Shino smirking, Hinata chuckled at that and Ino tried to hold in her laughter. Even Iruka could barely contain himself.

The rest of the fangirls thought they were being mocked and Sasuke was livid. Naruto just smirked at him and give him and give him the Peace sign with his fingers which made Kiba laugh again. When Iruka had calmed down he called Naruto who just used **Shunshin** to the front of the class. He did all of what was required when Iruka told him to summon a Bunshin Naruto created four along with himself and Henged them all as the Hokage's giving Iruka the biggest grins on all there faces.

Iruka just smirked and gives him a headband and then he walks back out with the clones following him when everyone saw they were shocked apart from Naruto's friends who knew they were clones. Naruto just sits down and the four clones dispel after each giving Naruto a fist bump.

Everyone can't believe he can create real clones and not illusions, of course, Sasuke get's angry at it this time Kiba, Choji and surprisingly Shikamaru act like girls and do the same what Naruto did to Sasuke. They all start laughing and Iruka shakes his head and congratulates them all and tells them to report back on Monday for your team assignments.

Everyone gets up and leaves the class with the five all laughing well four it's hard to tell with Shino. Everyone's gone off saying they will meet up later leaving Naruto to walk home by himself he's been walking for a few minutes when he hears his name being called he looks over his shoulder and sees Ino running up to him.

He waits for her and smiles when she stops next to him and is out of breath, He smirks "You need to work on your Stamina Ino."

She nods and after a minute she stands up and grins "Yea I probably should I can't believe you took the piss out of Sasuke twice."

Naruto grins "Oh yes I vaguely remember doing that was it the one when I acted like a fangirl or the other one."

She grins "The first one I can't believe you did that Sasuke was bright red I found it hard to hold in my laughter."

Naruto grins "Glad you enjoyed it so what's up."

Ino smiles "What are you up to now."

Naruto shrugs "Nothing much until later on the guys are getting together to celebrate becoming Genin quite an accomplishment aye what about you are you doing anything."

She shakes her head "No so what are the five of you going to do."

Naruto shrugs "Not sure probably go to a BBQ joint you can come if you want."

She smiles "OK I'll ask my dad." _I'll demand he lets me._

Naruto nods "Do you want me to walk you home."

She smiles "Didn't know you were such a gentleman sure why not."

Naruto and Ino walk side by side chatting nothing important really but they both enjoy the walk they continue talking about how he embarrassed Sasuke, He then tells her what he and Kiba did painting all the ANBU's uniforms bright Pink, she was shocked but burst out laughing.

When they arrive at her house she waves goodbye and quickly rushes inside before her face turns into a tomato. Izumi grins "What's with the face dear you seem flustered is Naruto out there."

Ino glares at her mom "Mom that's mean Oh Naruto-Kun and his friends are going to a BBQ place to celebrate becoming Genin he said I was welcome to go can I."

Izumi nods "Why of course dear did I also just hear you call Naruto, Naruto-Kun." Ino blushes again and runs to her room and Izumi chuckles.

Later on All the guys are at the BBQ there just about to head inside when they hear their names and see Ino running up so they wait for her then head inside when they all sit down Ino quickly squeezes in next to Naruto, Shikamaru sees that quick move and grins _So Ino might have a thing for Naruto she hasn't looked away from him since we got here plus at the academy she was trying not to laugh and when our families get together she's always flustered oh this should be fun._

The rest of the night goes well Kiba has also noticed the looks Ino gives Naruto and he finds it funny he looks at Shikamaru and smirks _Of course he knows_.

Two days later everyone's back in the academy Iruka enters into the room good morning Genin OK I have the teams here so let's start shall we (Team 1 to 6 are meaningless) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akimichi and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura is happy at that, Choji is rather feeling down, even Iruka was shocked when he heard InoShikaCho wasn't going to be formed again.

Shikamaru pats Choji on the shoulder "It won't be so bad I hope."

Choji nods "Yea, maybe."

Iruka then continues "Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" He looks around then continues "Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is as follows Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki and your Sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi."

Naruto and Shikamaru fist bump and under the desk Ino shakes her fist in delight her mum may tease her but she is right she does have a crush on Naruto she has for ages and now she will spend more time with him she just has to act that she's disappointed she's not with Sasuke even though she kind of never really had a thing for him but her rivalry with forehead made her act like she did.

Shikamaru looks over and sees Ino and smirks _Oh she's over the moon man the teasing should be fun although I do wonder why she acted like she liked Sasuke oh wait, Sakura, of course, that stupid rivalry_ _thing it's so troublesome._

Iruka then informs everyone that when there Sensei's arrive they are to follow them. Ino moves closer to her new team Choji stays with them though. Naruto smiles at Ino who smiles back and when he looks away she blushes and Shikamaru catches it and smirks at her and Ino is horrified _Crap does he know dammit this is going to suck._

A short time later the door opens and several people enter the classroom the first couple of adults are unimportant then one comes in that Naruto know Asuma Sarutobi Jiji's son he looks around then sees Naruto "Hey Naruto how you doing."

Naruto nods "Not bad Asuma-Sensei."

Asuma grins "Dad asks when you gonna cook for us again."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Is the Hokage getting his son to blackmail me into cooking."

Asuma grins "Worth a try Team 8 follow me."

Naruto chuckles and turns back to Shikamaru "Man Jiji really is cheeky, making his son come here and trying to guilt trip me into cooking for him again."

Choji grins "Your cooking is awesome Naruto."

Naruto scoffs "Kind of the point Choji" But he does grin he should blame his wife she gave me cookbooks."

Choji grins "Beck and call to the Hokage aye lucky you."

Ino chuckles as does Shikamaru some of the students "He looking at Naruto wondering how he personally knows the Hokage."

Just then the door opens again and a woman enters with long black hair with blood red eyes. Naruto looks at her _Wow._ Ino notices and glares at the women she looks around "Team 10 follow me."

Ino groans _Crap I hope Naruto-Kun doesn't like her. I'll just have to show him my womanly charms._

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino stand up, Shikamaru and Naruto pay Choji on the shoulder before leaving Ino smiles and follows them both. What she doesn't know is that Sakura's been watching Ino ever since the teams were confirmedand she's shocked _Ino-Pig likes Naruto didn't see that coming wow, well it's not as if she's the only one that Hinata does as does a few of Sasuke's fangirls._

Meanwhile, Kurenai has sat them all down she smiles "Hello Team I am Kurenai Yūhi I will be your sensei until you become Chūnin now let's start with the introductions I know you know my name but I'd like a more in-depth introduction so name likes and dislikes and goals for the future that sort of thing."

Ino nods "OK maybe as our Sensei you should start Kurenai-Sensei."

Kurenai smiles "Of course


	4. Survival Test

**Hidden Genius Part 4 Survival Test**

 **A/N: Hello everyone time for chapter 4 this will focus on the teams Genin test with more interactions with NaruIno of course. This test will take up 2 chapters enjoy.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Kurenai tells them all to sit down on benches and she begins her introduction "Well my name is Kurenai Yūhi I like learning new Genjutsu's and my friends I dislike perverts and tardiness be lucky your not on the same team as Kakashi Hatake you'd be waiting around for him for hours I guess my goals are to become the best Kunoichi hopefully to have mastered as many Genjutsu's as I can and eventually start a family OK I'll start with you the one who looks like he's about to fall asleep."

Shikamaru groans "Troublesome fine my name is Shikamaru Nara I like watching clouds and my friends I guess I dislike loud people and people who disturb my cloud watching time my goals are to become a competent ninja and have a quiet life marry and ordinary women that's about it and saying that was troublesome."

Naruto smirks _Never changes._

 _Ino sighs_ _Man he's so annoying can't he take anything seriously._

Kurenai raises an eyebrow _I forgot how lazy the Nara were I'll have to figure something out with his sharp mind he could be a master tactician._ "OK moving on how about you in the middle."

Ino smiles "Hi Kurenai-Sensei my name is Ino Yamanaka I like flowers and my friends _and Naruto-Kun_ she blushes as she thinks that I dislike Forehead and my goals are to make my family proud and become a great Kunoichi _And to end up with Naruto-Kun_ She blushes again.

Shikamaru heard what was said but paid no attention to it. Naruto heard it also and saw the blushes when she mentioned her likes and goals but wasn't sure why she blushed.

Kurenai is thinking _She seems like a nice sweet girl I've heard she's a bit loud she dislikes forehead not sure what that's about her goals are commendable her blushes means she obviously likes someone and the fact she keeps glancing at her teammate I'm taking it she likes him as long as she also works on her career I have no problems with little crushes. "_ _OK_ and lastly you on the left."

Naruto smiles "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like training my friends and pranks I like Ramen also and I like cooking and learning new Jutsu's and becoming the strongest Ninja in Konoha, My dislikes are arrogant people who think there better than everyone else. People who let their fears guide them my goal is to be awesome well I already am so that's already accomplished I want to be the Hokage also to show everyone how awesome I am and maybe settle down later on other than that not sure really."

 _Kurenai smiles Well Naruto sure is an interesting kid with some good likes minus the pranks I've heard of some of his so-called Pranks like the ANBU although Yūgao did find it mildly funny. He cooks as well that is commendable for someone his age. His dislikes I'm taking is the villagers his goals though really are surprising to become the Hokage and to be awesome he really is a funny boy this should be an interesting team if they pass the test of course._

She smiles "Well this was an interesting introduction and I will enjoy teaching you all maybe I can taste some of your cooking some time Naruto to see just how good you are of course."

Naruto nods "I can do that."

Ino grins "He's cooked for the Hokage so it must be good it also means you will have to cook for me Naruto I am your teammate now."

Naruto smiles "But you've tasted my food before Ino-Chan but OK"

Kurenai is shocked _He must be good if he's cooked for the Hokage_ "OK team now that introductions are out of the way it's time to talk about your test."

Ino is shocked "What test Kurenai-Sensei."

She smiles "Why your Genin test of course."

Naruto and Ino look at each other confused and even Shikamaru is confused "Kurenai-Sensei we all passed our Genin test."

Kurenai nods "In a way yes that was to see if you could become a Genin my test will show you should remain, Genin, there is a 75% fail rating and the people who fail return to the academy OK team so meet me at the village gates tomorrow at 7 am and from there we will do the test."

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru all nod and Kurenai vanish via Shunshin. Shikamaru nods "Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow man this is troublesome."

Naruto smirks "What isn't troublesome for you."

Shikamaru smirks and walks off. Naruto looks around and Ino smiles at him "Naruto do you want to get something to eat."

Naruto smiles "Sure why not where do you want to go Ino-Chan."

She shrugs "It doesn't matter."

Naruto nods "Then let's go."

The next day Team 10 is waiting at the gate for their Sensei to show up Ino is remembering yesterday after they ate Naruto ended up staying with Ino they went for a walk she took him to her favorite place in Konohagakure it was a field with flowers in she showed him all the different types of flower. Later on, he took her to his favorite spot which was the Hokage Monument she was amazed and could see everything and during nighttime it was great.

She's woken from her thoughts be Naruto who informs her there Sensei's here she blushes in embarrassment. Kurenai saw it and smiled _They could make a cute couple._ "OK team follow me."

They all follow her after a short walk she stops OK the test is this Ino set up camp here what I want you to do is guard this camp I will attack you and you have to keep this camp safe until noon" She turns to Naruto and Shikamaru "You two will also have camps and I will randomly attack each camp this is a survival mission I wish you luck remember this could happen so it's best to prepare now."

Ino nods "Hai Kurenai-Sensei."

Naruto and Shikamaru look at each other thinking it's kind of weird Shikamaru follows Kurenai Naruto turns back to Ino "Good luck Ino."

She smiles "You to Naruto-Kun."

He smiles and the runs off Ino watches them go and sighs "Well this sucks I wanted to stay with Naruto-Kun oh well I better get setting up traps."

A short while later Shikamaru is at his camp he fist bumps with Naruto before he follows Kurenai-Sensei Shikamaru watches them go and then starts thinking "OK for starters this just seems wrong I get that this could happen but wouldn't it be best to stay as a team one person guarding a camp is hard enough." He smirks "Well unless your Naruto and his clone army still it's going to be hard enough if I'm thinking this I bet Ino's pulling her hair out from nerves." Might as well set some traps up though."

Kurenai drops Naruto off she nods before using **Shunshin** She watches from a tree for a moment "I think I'll start with Ino." She disappears again. Naruto watches her go and grins "Big mistake Sensei he does some handsigns **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto grins "Let's get to work guys let's make a fortress no way is she getting in." Over 300 clones grin and then get to work setting up traps.

 _Meanwhile, Kurenai reaches Ino she watches her "OK she's set up some traps but only if I attack from the north that's not wise but I'll test out her any way she jumps down and immediately goes on the attack she is surprised when she lands and miss times her step and almost get's hit by Kunai Kurenai sighs OK so I was wrong still let's see how she does._

Kurenai engages Ino in a Taijutsu battle, Kurenai is not the best but Ino's not exactly hard to beat Kurenai sighs _She needs to improve._ She throws a smoke pellet and disappears via **Shunshin**. Ino watches her go "Well that was weird she could have beaten me why did she run man I hate this."

Meanwhile, Shikamaru has set up his camp but the more he thinks the more he knows the test seems wrong "Wait a minute this is all wrong separate camps I understand but we are a team so I think we should guard one base, man this is troublesome I'll go and find Naruto."

Whilst Shikamaru's making his way to Naruto, Naruto has set up traps a ridiculous amount of them he's also built pits trip wires Kunai launchers, places Explosive Tags on every tree in a 100 metres in each direction some are not exploding tags well they are but they will explode and you will get covered in paint. Some also release knockout gas, Poisons that will parallelize you all in all attacking here is just crazy.

Kurenai arrives at Shikamaru's camp and is confused "If he's asleep I'll kill him." She looks around for a few minutes dodging a few exploding tags but she isn't attacked she is confused "Could he have figured out the real mission he is the smartest of the three."

Naruto's clones have also set up a camp fire and are cooking breakfast. Naruto is by the fire stirring the beans when he's approached by a clone "Boss Shikamaru's coming."

Naruto nods "Bring him here use Shunshin." The Clone nods.

Shikamaru's walking when Naruto appears in front of him "Hold on."

Shikamaru's is shocked when Naruto grabs his and Shunshin's away. They reappear next to Naruto the clone then walks off. Shikamaru smirks "Is there a reason you did that."

Naruto nods "Yep you wouldn't want to walk into my trap zone or as I'm calling it The Thrill zone."

Naruto explains what he's done and Shikamaru smirks "Damn Naruto you don't do things by halves do you."

Naruto smirks "Now where is the fun in that man I can't wait for Kurenai-Sensei to attack want some breakfast."

Shikamaru nods "Sure so I was thinking that splitting us up was a test we should have joined up like we have and guard the base together."

Naruto nods "Makes sense we should bring Ino here then" Shikamaru nods Naruto whistles and a clone comes over "Go and find Ino and bring her here." The clone nods and Shunshin's away whilst Naruto and Shikamaru eats.

Ino's in her base and she just kicks some stones "Man this is so boring."

The clone finds her "Ino-Chan."

Ino looks up "Naruto-Kun what are you doing here what about your base."

The clone smiles "I'm a clone Naruto ordered me to bring you to his camp Shikamaru's there also they both came to the conclusion that it was more a teamwork exercise then solo work."

Ino smiles "Well then let's go Naruto-Clone-Kun."

The clone chuckles and takes Ino and she wraps her arms around him and he Shunshin's away. A few minutes later they arrive in the camp Shikamaru grins "Hey Ino you can let go now."

Ino blushes and the clone dispels. Ino runs over "Hey guys have you been attacked yet she attacked me she could have won but she left."

Naruto grins "She will probably have second thoughts about attacking this place."

Ino smirks "Why."

Shikamaru tells her what Naruto's done and she giggles "This should be fun are you cooking Naruto-Kun."

Naruto nods "Yes come on I saved some for you."

Ino runs over and takes a seat next to Naruto and he hands her a plate and she immediately starts eating.

There eating when they hear a yell "DAMMIT NARUTO AND YOUR PRANKS."

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru look at each other and grin. Naruto smirks "Let the fun begin."


	5. Team Dangerous

**Hidden Genius Part 5 Team Dangerous**

 **A/N: The Genin test wasn't supposed to be two chapters but oh well this isn't really part 2 of the test but more the outcome of the test and the outcome so enjoy chapter 5.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru all stand up after they hear multiple explosions and curses. Naruto scratches his head "Do you think I overdid it."

Shikamaru smirks "Let me think, Yea kinda, Still she should have read your profile better, she should have known what she got herself into."

Ino sighs "Do you think she'll be mad at us?"

Naruto scratches his head, again "Well, me certainly, but we did figure out the true objective."

Shikamaru and Ino nod, but there not looking forward to Kurenai-Sensei's appearance, to be honest, neither is Naruto he's inwardly thinking Yep, I overdid it I hope she forgives me.

After five more minutes of more explosions and cursing, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino pull out there Kunai as Naruto tells them she's almost here. Shikamaru smirks "This has to go down as a one-time event if anyone did try attacking and most of the stuff wasn't paints and mild poisons they'd be dead take comfort in that before Sensei kills you."

Naruto sighs "Thanks, for the support Shika, but she did say we had to defend the camp from her attacks."

Ino nods "That is true, although she will be pissed at you."

Shikamaru nods "Oh, most definitely, she'll be pissed."

Naruto gulps _Yep, I'm a deadman."_ Nice knowing you guys."

Just then they see someone come out of the trees, a very colourful somebody in all colors of the rainbow, Kurenai glares at Naruto, then she looks at Ino, and Shikamaru, _Seems they figured out the true objective, dammit, I so wanted to kill Naruto for this although I have to admit this is a deathtrap if it wasn't paint bombs and numbing poisons, but real explosions I'd be dead right now. I'm also too tired to fight them, after dodging all those traps he's almost as cunning as Shikamaru, I bet he's also as devious as Anko, that's a dangerous thought._

She sighs "Naruto, I officially hate you, but it seems you all figured out the true objective, and if Naruto wouldn't have defended his camp as well as he did I would be fighting you but I'm rather tired."

Naruto sighs "Oh man my clones didn't even fight you."

Kurenai raises an eyebrow "Clones."

Naruto nods "You can come out now."

From every direction clones come out of the trees, Kurenai looks around _There is over 300 clones, he's insane, did he intend to fight me with that many clones, maybe it would have been better if Kakashi had Naruto, No forget that he's my student, I'll make this team the best_ "OK Naruto, you can dispel them you all pass meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 9 am for your first Mission as Genin, I have to report in."

Ino smiles "Would you not like something to eat first, Naruto made breakfast."

Kurenai is shocked but smirks _Why am I not surprised._ "Sure, I think I deserve some food after what I've just been though."

They all sit down, and Naruto makes her a plate of food and passes it to Ino "Here, she still looks pissed at me."

Ino nods "OK Naruto-Kun."

He smiles and she takes the plate to Kurenai, who smiles "Thank you, Ino."

Ino smiles "No problem Sensei."

Kurenai starts eating, _Wow this is good, although as punishment he will have to do some chores for me let me think he has to cook me dinners for a month. Yes, that's a fitting punishment_. "OK, Naruto your punishment, is doing chores for me, like cooking, all my meals for a month, maybe other things if I decide to add anything."

Naruto nods and scratches his head "OK Kurenai-Sensei sounds fair, and sorry, I did kind of go overboard with everything."

Kurenai smiles "Maybe so but you turned a simple camp into a deathtrap to enter, adding numbing poisons and parallelizing poisons was a stroke of genius, even the paint worked, because the enemy would be easy to spot, I guess going by your profile I should have expected this from you."

Naruto blushes at that "Thanks, Kurenai-Sensei."

Kurenai finishes her food as does the rest of them then she nods "The rest of the day, your free to do what you want but do not forget 9 am tomorrow."

They all nod "Hai/Hai/Hai"

She nods and Shunshin's away, Team 10 look at each other, Shikamaru smirks "We could use this as our little camp for training, trying to see other people, trying to get in here would be so funny, oh, just imagine Sasuke's face, we so have to lure him here." Naruto and Ino just chuckle and Naruto grabs Shikamaru's arm and Ino surprisingly wraps her arms around Naruto's waist, which he thinks is weird, but Shikamaru thinks is amusing, then Naruto uses **Shunshin**. They arrive in the center of the village and agree to meet up later on.

Meanwhile, Kurenai arrives in the Hokage tower. Asuma, Kakashi and the rest of the Jōnin look at Kurenai, and her new colorful look. Hiruzen smiles "You're the last to arrive Kurenai, OK, the Jōnin Sensei's that have informed me of their team's failures, can go." The Jōnin's of teams One through Six all leave Hiruzen smiles "So Kakashi how did they do fail I suppose."

Kakashi smiles "No, actually they passed." Everyone's shocked by that.

Hiruzen then nods "Son, how did Team 8 Do."

Asuma smirks "They passed." Kurenai smiles, as Hinata is on that team, and she's like a little sister to her.

Hiruzen nods "Kurenai how did Team 10 do."

Kurenai blushes, in embarrassment "They all passed, It didn't take Shikamaru long to figure it out, plus Naruto Ino needs quite a lot of work, but Naruto is a genius."

Hiruzen smiles "Care to explain your test, and what happened."

Kurenai nods and informs everyone. Asuma chuckles "That kid is insane what a devious and yet brilliant mind."

Kakashi smiles, _Minato, Kushina it seems your son is a hell of a Ninja, the brains of you both, the prankster of Kushina, but the cunning of Minato-Sensei, I see great things from Naruto_. "Knowing who his parents are I'm not surprised he's like this."

Asuma and Kurenai look at each other, and Hiruzen sighs "Kakashi that is a secret."

Kakashi scratches his head "Sorry Hokage-Sama."

Kurenai raises an eyebrow "So, as his Sensei don't I have a right to know."

Hiruzen sighs, _Damn you Kakashi_ "Fine, I will tell you both. but tell nobody, his parents were Kushina Uzumaki, and The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze."

Kurenai is shocked "I have The Yondaime's son, as my student."

Asuma nods "I guess we know where he gets his cunning, and great mind from, and his prankster mind why am I not surprised."

Hiruzen nods "Now remember, this is a secret, not even the council, knows and I'd like to keep it that way, Minato, and Kushina, had many enemies, if any of them found out that they had a son, their enemies would come for their boy, I will not allow that to come to pass."

Kurenai nods "Neither will I, Hokage-Sama, you have my word."

Kakashi nods "That goes without saying, he is Minato-Sensei's son."

Hiruzen nods "You're all dismissed."

They all nod "Hai, Hokage-Sama." They then all leave and split up, but as Kurenai's walking home she hears her name and groans, _Not Anko_.

Anko jogs up to her, and then grins "Wow, Kurenai loving the look, very colorful."

Kurenai sighs "What do you want Anko."

Anko grins "Well, for starters why you look like a Rainbow we should go to the hot springs, you can tell me, all about your test, and how it went, it seemed interesting, but going by your oh so colorful look, things didn't go as planned."

Kurenai smirks "Something like that."

They both make their way to the hot springs to relax, Kurenai tells Anko everything, and she laughs her head off "Oh, man I can't believe I missed that you have a real character on your team, oh, I can't wait to meet him."

Kurenai rolls her eyes "You are not meeting him, you and him, together would turn this village into ruin."

Anko pouts "So not fair, Kure-Chan."

Kurenai smirks and sticks out her tongue "I must say though he and Shikamaru are two cunning individuals, add in a mind walker, like Ino, and they will be a deadly team."

Anko nods "I bet so how much of his traps did you trigger."

Kurenai shrugs "Not sure, he also had 300 plus clones as back up, ready to fight me, I would not want to be his enemy, that's for sure."

Anko pouts "I want to meet him he seems so cool, is he cute."

Kurenai rolls her eyes "Anko, he's 12, plus Ino, likes him."

Anko sighs "Still, I want to meet this master tactician."

Kurenai shrugs "Maybe, someday."

Later on Choji, and Team 8 meet up with Team 10, Kiba tells Choji, and Team 10, about there Genin Test, Then Choji tells them about Team 7's test, then Naruto tells them Team 10's and by the end of it Kiba's on the ground, laughing his ass off, Choji's munching on potato chips, but inwardly he's laughing his ass off. Hinata was shocked, but she was glad Kurenai was OK she was in Awe, of Naruto's cunning. Shino smirks _Why am I not surprised with you Naruto_.

Meanwhile, Sakura's walking down the street, after being rejected again by Sasuke-Kun, when she hears laughing, and looks into a BBQ shop and sees Choji, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata she sighs _They all look so happy_. She's about to walk away when she feels someone grab her arm and looks for who it is and sees it's Ino "Come on your joining us we were talking about our Genin tests, they were pretty cool your bell test seemed interesting."

Sakura nods "OK."

She follows Ino inside and sits down, and they all start talking, well Shino and Choji doesn't and Shikamaru thinks it's too troublesome. Kiba tells Sakura about their test and Ino tells Sakura about their test Sakura is shocked, but she feels happy other than Ino she never really had friends but it seems now there Genin things are changing, she knows Naruto, is friends with most of these, she's not really friends, with him but she doesn't hate him either, and she would not admit it but his pranks are funny as hell, especially when she saw 10 Pink dressed ANBU enter the classroom, looking for Naruto and Kiba.

For the next few hours, Most of Team 7, Team 8, and Team 10, all sit, chat, eat, drink and have a laugh, Unbeknown to them though there Sensei's Kakashi, Asuma, and Kakashi are all watching them, there all happy, there all becoming friendly with each other, Kakashi noticed the sad rejected look from Sakura and was shocked that she nearly walked away but then he saw the blond Yamanaka girl Ino run out and drag her inside.

Kurenai also noticed it and was happy that Ino helped out her sad looking friend. She's also glad there all bonding, she's slightly peeved there talking about her embarrassment, but that's OK there bonding.

Asuma watches and grins "Seems our teams are all bonding, that's good, no Sasuke though knowing him he's probably brooding."

Kakashi nods "Probably still he may come around."


	6. Chores And Friendship

****Hidden Genius Part 6 Chores And Friendship****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone been very busy but maybe should have updated instead of reading other stories but they always give me ideas so oh well anyways time to update this one this story is mainly free writing and I don't really have a set plot yet as the title suggests its Team 10's D-Rank (Chores) missions and the friendship is NaruIno with some Naruto and Kurenai.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 ** _'Inner Thoughts'_**

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

Everything worked out perfectly Naruto's on his way to becoming a great ninja first step  
Genin then who knows where he climbs out of bed and stretches he looks at his clock and makes his way to the bathroom before turning on the shower he then creates a clone and tells it to start on breakfast while he has a shower he then climbs into the shower and wakes himself up.

After a minute though he remembers yesterday and the way Ino acted calling him Naruto-kun, that was kinda nice then literally wrapping her arms around his waist like her life depended on it, he just smiles the feeling was nice but he just shrugs and continues with his shower.

After about 10 minutes he gets out and he can already smell the aroma of breakfast and he actually drools even though it's him cooking he chuckles as he imagines his clone's probably doing the same thing.7

Meanwhile, at the Yamanaka household Ino's also waking up she immediately looks at the clock and climbs out of bed while yawning before she giggles "Yes, finally a Genin and on the same team as Naruto-kun, now I just have to show his what I can do, I admit I didn't do anything in the test that was all Naruto-kun, but from here on out things will be different."

As she leaves her room and starts to walk downstairs she's in deep thought '

 _Do I continue my diet, or do I just eat as normal, I doubt Kurenai-sensei's on a diet and she looks amazing, not fat or skinny, maybe I should ask her, but I am quite hungry so for the moment I'll have a normal breakfast._ '

When she reaches the kitchen she gives her dad a hug as well as her mum before sitting down, her mum quickly puts her plate down but is quickly surprised when Ino asks for more as she's pretty hungry Inoichi shares a look with his wife before she just smiles and puts more on her plate before joining Ino and Inoichi at the table.

During breakfast Inoichi asks how the test went he knows they passed Ino told them when she got home but didn't really explain what happened so when Ino tells them they're both in shock, Inoichi has to admit it was a very well defended base and with Naruto's prank background he'd be a nightmare for the enemy while Ino's mum bursts out laughing, of course, she can't tell Ino that Naruto's so much like her old friend Kushina with her pranks she just says Naruto's such a menace but she's laughing while saying it.

A short while later Inoichi leaves for work leaving Ino with her mum and she grins at Ino "So dear I couldn't help notice you blush when you mentioned calling Naruto, Naruto-kun, is there something your not telling me."

Ino blushes and looks at her mum "I'm just glad to be on the same team as Naruto-kun, I'm not ashamed to say that, I like Naruto-kun, and I can get closer to him now were on a team together, but I need to get stronger also as I said Naruto-kun did all the work me and Shikamaru just waited for the fireworks so to speak."

Ino's mum just smiles "Give it time dear, I don't want you becoming a fangirl like others in your class like Sakura, it's a shame your lost your friendship with her you were once so close, maybe over time you can regain that friendship, well you have to be off shortly so have a nice day dear."

Ino nods and rushes upstairs to have a quick shower before meeting her team and crush.

Back with Naruto he's just left his house after eating and brushing his teeth he was reading a scroll and lost track of time so he might be late so he's quickly making his way to the training ground where Kurenai-sensei first took them to.

As he's walking her hears his name being called at first he thinks it's nothing as it was quite far off but after another minute he hears his name being called again and looks over his shoulder and sees Ino running towards him but she seems tired she must have been running to catch up so he waits for before continuing.

A few seconds later she stops beside him and grins "Caught you, seems we're both running late what's your excuse."

Naruto just chuckles "Reading a scroll and lost track of time what's yours."

She blushes in embarrassment "Had a shower then couldn't find my headband."

Naruto chuckles "Did you check your waist."

She just giggles "Yep first place I checked, it fell under my bed."

Naruto just nods "Well let's speed up or we'll be late and after what I did to Kurenai-sensei yesterday she might still be pissed at me."

Ino just chuckles "Well you did go overboard, but it was so pretty also all those amazing colours."

Naruto also chuckles and they keep walking. After a few minutes they arrive and see Shikamaru napping by a tree and they both roll their eyes Naruto's wondering if he should prank him but then Kurenai arrives she looks at how close Ino's standing next to Naruto and smiles 'They'll make a cute couple.' She then looks at Shikamaru and sighs 'Typical'

She then looks at Naruto who has miraculously pulled out a water balloon so she smiles and holds her hand out shocking both Naruto and Ino but Naruto just shrugs and passes it to Kurenai who stops beside Shikamaru before dropping it on Shikamaru's head waking him up.

He sighs and looks at Naruto who grins "Don't look at me, I didn't do it."

Kurenai smiles "Well now I have all your attention let's head to get our first mission shall we."

They all nod and fall in behind her Shikamaru turns to Naruto "So you did that didn't you."  
Ino answers for Naruto "He had the water balloon but Kurenai-sensei took it from him and used it, I never expected that to happen."

Shikamaru is also shocked but stays quiet.

After meeting the Hokage they get there first mission but none of them expected what they got Weeding a garden, suffice to say none of them was happy but Kurenai-sensei just smiled at her team, she knows that they will work together unlike Team 7 from what Kakashi stated there a barely functioning team with one being a spoilt little brat a fangirl and an Akamichi who from what she's heard isn't very outgoing with people he doesn't know.

For Ino this was a piece of cake she deals with plants all the time but even she admits it's pretty boring she looks over at Shikamaru who's pulling up weeds in silence but she imagines he's not impressed with this mission if you can call it one, she then looks over at her crush he seems to be doing his job but he has his tongue out and it looks kind of cute to her.

Naruto then looks up and smiles at Ino who smiles then quickly turns away to hide her blush and the fact she was caught staring. Naruto then looks at Shikamaru then gets back to work but he's not happy and inwardly is fuming '

 _How the hell can you call this a mission, the villagers are just to damn lazy to do it themselves what the hell is the point of this at all and what has it got to do about being a ninja._ '

10 minutes later they're all done and once again head back to get another mission and once again it's not even a mission it's pretty much unpacking boxes and putting them in a shop once again it seems utterly pointless but by working together they get through it quickly so they all realise there about teamwork but still think the missions are a joke.

Naruto does have to help Ino though as she isn't as strong as Naruto or Shikamaru and it annoys Ino because she wanted to prove to Naruto what she could do. Once that mission is done Kurenai says there stopping for lunch which all feel good about especially Ino who still feels ashamed of herself.

Once they sit down to eat they all order the waiter wasn't really happy about Naruto being there but after a glare from Kurenai he scampered away, the owners a friend of hers so wouldn't want to hear that one of his staff was unwilling to serve anyone. (Doesn't hate Naruto)

After that both Naruto and Shikamaru excuse themselves to use the restroom and Kurenai looks at Ino who seems depressed "What is wrong Ino, you seem sad."

Ino looks up "I just felt so ashamed before having Naruto help me because I couldn't carry that box."

Kurenai nods "Thought as much that's nothing to worry about Ino, it's all about teamwork, yes things can be easier or harder for others but that's where teammates come in to assist them, there will be things your better at then both Naruto and Shikamaru, but I'm also thinking you wanted to prove yourself to Naruto correct and it made you look weak am I correct." When Ino nodded Kurenai sighs "Don't worry about it, some of those boxes seemed heavy he would have known that so helped you out and there's no shame in admitting it OK."

Ino nodded "Thank you Kurenai-sensei, can I ask you something." When Kurenai nods Ino continues "I used to be on a diet is it wrong to be one I wanted Naruto to notice me."  
Kurenai nods "Honestly yes it's not a good idea to be on a diet Ninja's and Kunoichi's go through more calories than anyone so we need to eat myself and my friend Anko never went on a diet neither did my other friend Yūgao, I can understand why some girls do it but really it's making you weaker, take for instance when you called Naruto earlier by the time you reached him you were out of breathe, girls who go on a diet will only be hindered by being weaker, do you understand."

Ino takes a moment to take it all in before replying "So if you eat how come you don't put on weight."

Kurenai smiles "We train and burn off the weight take Naruto for instance from what I heard he eats a lot and does he look overweight."

When Ino shakes her head she continues "That's because he burns it all off."  
Ino nods then gets curious "But what about Chōji he's always eating and well he's you know."  
Kurenai thinks about it before answering "Well the Akimichi's are different they need to keep eating for there Jutsu's I admit it's weird always stuffing there faces it makes them seem like they're always hungry but they need to eat constantly."

Ino nods "So I should eat normally."

Kurenai nods "Yes, eat normally but I will help you with your stamina as that is really poor as It proved when you were out of breath earlier, I will work on your Stamina, and much more, I will also do the same for Naruto and Shikamaru you will all be in top shape when I'm done with you."

Just then Naruto and Shikamaru returns and their food arrives shortly afterwards so they all start eating. After they've eaten Kurenai pays for them all before they all return to the training grounds.

Once they get there she turns to them "OK, team now it's time for training this will happen every day, morning will be missions then lunch then training if we have time maybe another mission if not then you will be excused sound good." When they all nod she continues "OK first thing we will do is a little warm up to get our bodies loose before we have a jog around the training ground, I'm nowhere near as insane as Maito Gai and you should be thankful of that" (Shiver runs down her spine) "After the jog we will do more exercises before we will spar against each other so lets start up with that warm up."

(Gonna skip the warm-up, jog and spars)

Kurenai smiles after the spars "OK Naruto is obviously the strongest of the team and has the most stamina, so can outlast the both of you maybe even me if I'm honest, Shikamaru you're in second place but you need to stop being so lazy, unfortunately, Ino is the weakest."  
Naruto scoffs "She's not weak Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiles "Unfortunately she is Naruto, I don't mean to be disrespectful but she knows she's weak but she's determined to train isn't that right Ino." When she nods she smiles "When we had that job earlier she was lapped twice by you Naruto and once by Shikamaru, I have already discussed with Ino that I'm going to be helping her so she will get stronger in time, but that is where you and Shikamaru come in she is your teammate so you will assist her and as a team get stronger do you understand Naruto."

Naruto looks at Ino then Kurenai "Yes, Kurenai-sensei I understand."

She smiles "Good well I think that's it for today so the rest of the day is yours tomorrow we will meet here at 10 am and that will be the same every day unless I tell you overwise, well have fun in whatever you do."

She then walks off Shikamaru looks at his teammates "So what now."

Naruto shrugs "Not sure, we could train some more."

Shikamaru looks at Ino then gets an idea "I just forgot dad told me to find him when we're done but why don't you two train together some team bonding and all that."

Both Ino and Naruto shrug so Shikamaru just walks off with a smile on his face ' _Naruto will help you get stronger Ino as will I._ '

Naruto looks at Ino "So what do you want to do a spar or something."

Ino just shrugs but inwardly she's nervous 'Dammit all alone with Naruto-kun, I should be happy but I'm so nervous.' "O OK, let's have a spar."

Naruto and Ino both get into there Taijutsu stances and then Ino rushes in with a quick punch but Naruto just knocks her hand away and presses his hand on her chest forcing her back.

She then quickly rushes in again this time with a kick but he grabs the foot making her lose her balance then Naruto spins her around and once she regains her footing she's dizzy "Did you see how easy that was Ino, you need to think before you act. A reckless attacker choreographs his moves your punch I know it was coming to your kick was also now, you didn't know what to do in that instance but what you could have done if you were confident was tried kicking me with your other leg it's not really a ninja move but it could surprise , opponent."

Ino just nods "Oh, OK Naruto-kun, but I need to work on my stamina first and build up muscle in my legs right."

Naruto nods "Correct Ino, OK what now."

Ino shrugs "How about we sit down and talk get to know each other better."  
Naruto nods "Oh OK, follow me I know a nice place It's not far should only take a few minutes to get there."

Ino nods "OK let's go."

They walk for a short while until Naruto leads Ino into a clearing they come out near a little lake with some flowers Ino's not seen before she immediately smiles "Such pretty flowers, we don't sell them at our shop I wonder why." She then looks around "This place is nice how did you find this place."

Naruto smiles "Oh was just walking around once and stumbled on this place follow me."

He walks over to the lake and takes off his sandals and before placing his feet in the water. Ino watches him in shock she actually thought he was going to strip that would have been quite embarrassing but she would have enjoyed the view but as she saw what he did she decided to do the same plus her feet are hurting so she does the same and sits beside him and places her feet in the water and smiles "Oh that feels nice."

Naruto nods and lies back and Ino watches him before she does the same and they both look up at the sky Naruto then looks at Ino "You shouldn't feel bad about being the weakest of us Ino, I know you're strong, Kurenai-sensei will get us all in shape in no time."

She smiles and nods "I know Naruto-kun, I'm going to change and get stronger."

Naruto smiles "We both will and same for Shikamaru unless he falls asleep which is likely."

Ino giggles "Yea, he's really lazy that's for sure." She then looks at Naruto "Naruto can I ask you a question."

He looks at her "Sure what's up."

She smiles "What's it like living on your own."

Naruto looks at her before looking at the sky and at first Ino doesn't think he'll answer her but he eventually does "Well it's OK I guess, I mean having a family living with you would be great but sometimes I think you need some alone time, can it be lonely the answer is yes, but I've lived alone most of my life so I'm used to it."

Ino just looks at Naruto in sadness 'Oh Naruto-kun, it must be tough and so lonely I don't know if I could do it, no I know I couldn't, maybe when we get older and closer I could live with you.' Thinking that brought out a blush that embarrassingly for Ino, Naruto saw it but said nothing.

Naruto sighs "I hope we get some real missions soon I mean how can we call what we did today missions it's just chores that the villagers are too lazy to do themselves."

Ino chuckles "Yea, I agree not very ninja-like huh."

After an hour of sitting there talking about random things it starts to rain quickly Naruto and Ino put on there Sandles and rush back into the village they arrive at Ino's place quite quickly and it's still raining Naruto looks at Ino "Well you should get inside, I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan."

Ino smiles ' _He called me Ino-chan._ ' "Are you sure you don't want to come in."

Naruto smiles "Nah, that's OK I better get home cya."

Ino smiles ' _I wish you could have come inside I wonder why you didn't want to._ ' "OK

Naruto-kun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto just waves his hand before running off into the rain, She smiles before quickly heading inside to get out of the rain she looks out of the window but Naruto's gone.

Naruto after leaving Ino's house quickly runs back to his, the offer was tempting but he's not sure how her parents feel about him so he didn't want to risk it not yet anyway.

He quickly arrives at his apartment before fishing for his keys and letting himself inside and closing and locking the door. He immediately creates a clone to put on some tea while he goes to his room to get out of his wet clothes. Once he returns to the front room his Tea's ready so he picks it up and the scroll from earlier and continues to read it.

While he's reading he thinks about today the missions sucked but spending time with Ino was nice why he took her to his secret place he's not sure about but he just shrugs and continues reading and drinking his tea, after an hour he's finished with the scroll so starts on his dinner.


End file.
